Transformers, more than just metal transforms
by bladewolfzic
Summary: this story takes place after optimus get his mememories back
1. Chapter 1

A tall figure walked through the ground bridge, the swearing light of green and white with a hint of blue faded as he came into the Autobot base. He stood tall and mightily with his red and blue armoured body, with all eyes on him as he stood before them in all his glory.

The smallest human in the room looked to him with hope through his glasses as he asked "Optimus?" with the others standing by his side.

Said Autobot leader looked down to his young companion with a rare smile and said "hello Rafael" as the others smiled as well.

Raf's face shone with happiness as Miko came jumping up at his left side saying "the big guy remembers us! Wahooo!" and jumped for joy and with Jack still in his spacesuit walked up to join his friends with a smile.

Optimus looked at them with a smile, but then it went down as he glanced at the Decepticon mark upon his left shoulder "although there seems much I do not remember," he stated sadly.

"Optimus" an old voice said drawing their leader's attention to their old medic as he continued "it has truly been our darkest hour" he said placing his servo over his chest as he looked to the others and back to Optimus. "but know this…from every indication, your spark never ceased being that, of an Autobot" he finished as he placed his hand on Optimus's arm with a smile.

Optimus smiled again as he looked to all his comrades, Autobot and human.

"AAAARRRGH‼" everyone jumped at the sudden cry of pain and looked to see that it had come from Jack who had dropped his space helmet and was holding his sides in deep pain. "JACK!" both Arcee and June cried out as they saw him in deep pain.

June was at his side in a second looking at her sons twisted face of pain as sweat poured from it "Jack what's-" but she never got to finish as two more cries of pain cried out from both Miko and Raf. They both held themselves in pain as they dropped to their knees. "MIKO!" Bulkhead shouted as he watched her twist in pain. Bumble Bee also cried Raf's name but it came out in beeps and whirls, but no-less different from everyone else's cries of worries.

"what in same hill is wrong with them!?" agent Fowler asked as he knelt by both Raf and Miko trying to help them but not knowing what to do. "I don't know!" June replied as she kept looking at her son trying to help but couldn't find anything wrong with him, but he and the other kids were obviously in pain.

"I-it h-hur-rts" Raf whispered in deep pain before he fell to ground unconscious. "RAF!" June, Fowler and bumble Bee shouted/beeped in panic.

"I-I c-cant…B-Bulkhead!" Miko cried as she too fell unconscious, but Fowler was ready and caught her as she fell. "MIKO!" Bulkhead shouted in panic.

June was starting to freak out at what was happening, but she was brought back to her senses as Jack groaned in pain. She looked down to her only son as he body shook in pain and slight fear. "Jack, I-it's going to be alright, just hold on," she said trying to comfort both him and herself as well.

"it-it feels l-like my b-blood is on f-fire and f-f-frozen, at the same time!" he cried as he began to feel light headed from the pain "my b-body feels like I-it's going t-to implode!" he was now seeing spots. He was surprised he lasted this long, but he knew he couldn't anymore, so he looked to his mother and said "it hurts" before falling into darkness.

Hello readers this Bladezicwolf and this is my second story if it weren't for friend 707cloud I would be posting this he has help me get this story started and I thank you for helping me dude

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack!" June cried as she bent down to her now unconscious son. "What's wrong with them?!" Arcee demanded as she panicked from beside them, while also trying to keep her feelings for Jack in check. "I don't know; bring them into the med bay, quickly!" Ratchet ordered as he made his way other to the med bay himself.

After they placed the kids to the med bay Ratchet scanned them "Well Ratchet, what's wrong with them?" Bulkhead asked more than worried for his best friend Miko "I don't know. By my scans it's not a cybertronian virus and it's not human either, there's nothing we can do but wait." Ratchet stated sadly, he then made everyone leave the room so he could run more tests. He soon left himself for some Energon.

A few minutes later Ratchet came back to check on the kids. They were still asleep and their vitals where the same, he was about to leave when.

"AAAAAAARRRGH!" Ratchet twisted around at the sudden cries of pain that came from the kids, he rushed to the monitors to see the readings. "Ratchet what happen?" Optimus asked as he and the others rushed in to the med bay "I don't know they just woke up and where screaming in pain!" Ratchet said as he and June checked the monitors.

But before anyone could say or do anything else, there was a sickening snap. All eye's and optics turned to the kids as their bodies began to shake and twitch. There was another sickening snap as the children's bodies began to change before their eyes.

Their clothes tore as their lower legs snapped and twisted round "Make it stop! Bulkhead Make it stop!" Miko screamed in pain while holding her head and tears ran down her face. Raf didn't say anything because he was in too much pain to do so, all he could do was cry and scream in pain. Jack didn't do anything, not even scream, he kept his eye's clamped shut and gritted his teeth so much that blood was starting to drip from his gums.

Their spines made snapping sounds as they extend, their teeth grew into fangs in their mouths, claws tore through their nails both fingers and toes, Miko's pink tails came loose and her hair grew to her waist, Jacks hair grew to his lower shoulder blades and Raf's to his shoulders, their ears grew pointed, each of their faces extended until they grew snouts while they grew long bushy tails and fur covered their bodies from head to toe, and lastly their pupils turned to slits and glowed slightly in their own natural colors.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!" their screams turned into haunting howls as their transformation completed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Autobots and humans were frozen in fear, shock and horror from what they had just witness happen to the kids. The children had twisted and changed into fearsome, snarling Werewolf's. They each look the same with different heights. They each had a different fur color from the other, Jack had grey fur with a sliver tint, Miko had raven black fur and Raf had a light brown fur. Jack is the tallest; Miko is a few inches shorter and Raf came just below Miko's elbows.

The Autobots and humans soon snapped out their shocked state and tried to approach the kids slowly. "Jack?" Arcee asked with a concerned tone for her young partner. The three werewolf's turn their attention to the Autobots and humans as they growled out in warning.

Before anybody could do anything, the three werewolves changed children jumped off of the berths and attacked with claws and teeth bearded.


End file.
